callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Tactical
.]] '''Team Tactical, '''also known as '''Tic Tac Fo' '''as an April Fool's day jokehttp://mp1st.com/2014/03/31/call-duty-ghost-playlists-updated-april-fools/#.VFP3bfnF-Yc, is a multiplayer game mode known for small teams (3v3, 4v4 and 5v5) and a variety of game types. It is featured in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''(both from first person and third person perspective), ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. This game type is often played by clans because they can occupy an entire team with only three or four players. Because of the small number of players, only small or medium sized maps are available. This is one of the only playlists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that enables party chat on Xbox 360. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The maximum number of players: 6. (3 per team); although in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, the maximum number of players is increased to 10 (5 per team). There are numerous game types available. *Search and Destroy *Headquarters *Sabotage *Domination *Team Deathmatch Call of Duty: World at War Maximum number of players: 8. (4 per team) The game types available are the same as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with the addition of the War game type. *Search and Destroy *Headquarters *Sabotage *Domination *Team Deathmatch *War Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Maximum number of players: 8 (4 per team) The game types available are slightly more limited than the two previous games, removing Headquarters Pro and also comes in Third Person mode. However, with the Stimulus Package update, Team Tactical in First Person became an option. Search and Destroy was added in a playlist update for all platforms. There are 5 possible game modes for Team Tactical. *Team Deathmatch *Domination *Demolition *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy Call of Duty: Black Ops Team Tactical is featured in Core and Barebones. In Core, it is still an objective based game mode with everything available. In Barebones though, equipment, attachments, killstreaks and contracts are not available to the players. Therefore only primary and secondary weapons, lethal and tactical grenades may be used. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Team Tactical is featured in Advanced playlists. The gamemodes in Team Tactical are: *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Domination *Demolition *Search and Destroy *Kill Confirmed *Team Defender (Patch) *Headquarters Pro (Patch) Modern Warfare 3 ''formally featured a Hardcore variant of Team Tactical, which featured the Hardcore version of the same game modes. Call of Duty: Ghosts It makes another appearance in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is once again for a maximum of 8 players (4 per team). The gamemodes in Team Tactical are: *Team Deathmatch *Blitz *Kill Confirmed *Search and Rescue Gallery Team_Tactical_CoDG.png|Ghosts Team Tactical icon. Team Tactical Icon MWR.png|Modern Warfare Remastered Team Tactical icon. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Gametypes